1. Field
The present application relates to a changing communication modes between a mobile terminal and a personal computer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A personal computer (PC) now provides many additional functions. For example, users can access the Internet via their PC, watch movies, listen to music, and perform video calls with other users in addition to performing a wide variety of word processing functions. The PC also allows the user to connect a variety of external devices to the PC such as a memory stick, a video camera, and MP3 player, a mobile phone, etc.
In one example, the PC includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port that the user can connect external devices to. The PC then communicates with the external device via the USB port using a USB communication standard. However, changing communication modes between the connected devices is cumbersome for the user.